Question: Ashley did 92 more push-ups than Vanessa in the evening. Vanessa did 1 push-up. How many push-ups did Ashley do?
Explanation: Vanessa did 1 push-up, and Ashley did 92 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $1 + 92$ push-ups. She did $1 + 92 = 93$ push-ups.